Cigarettes and Strangers
by Silver Knight Dante
Summary: AU! Goku's a vampire and Takeshi is a werewolf. Goku is tired of his normal life, but what happens when he meets a certain wolf? Mention of 2759 and 8027, but is purely 8059. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If that were the case, most of it would be yaoi :3**

"Cigarettes and strangers"

A soft knock came upon a silver-haired man's door. He was burried deep in Interview With The Vampire, but he managed to mutter a "Come in," without looking up from his book.

"Hayato," came the man's father's voice as the door was opened. "Bianchi and I are done hunting. It's your turn to go."

Gokudera sighed as he put the book down on the bed page down so his place was held. "Father," he stated as he settled an annoyed glare upon the older man. "I...am...sick of hunting humans! They die too fast while I'm drinking them and their blood...**don't** even get me started on that since all you have us hunt is fucking dregs!"

"Watch your mouth young man," his father snapped. "You know better than to use your punk mouth around me or would you rather be punished like last time?"

Gokudera averted his eyes to the floor. No one ever dared to challenge the coven's leader. Not even the Tenth Vongola Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada, a proud vampire that knew how to handle things and lead. Plus, he knew that the order of hunting dregs came from the Tenth himself. "Sorry," he said. "I was...out of line."

"It's fine, Hayato," his father answered. "Now go and be home by three. It's now midnight so I assume that three hours to hunt is long enough?"

Gokudera nodded and got to his feet. "Don't worry. I'll probably be home before then," he stated and left his room to go downstairs, put his shoes on, and shrug into his favorite light gray, zip-up hoddy before heading outside.

Sighing, he reached in his back pocket of his favorite black jeans for his cigarettes and ligher. Putting a cig between his lips, he growled lightly as he returned the pack to his pocket, "Fucking Tenth and his rules. I bet the fucking bastard has a human with the cleanist of clean blood sent to his bedroom every damn night so he can fuck her while he drains her. Tch. I'd rather feed off a corpse than hunt down another prostitue, pimp, or drug addict. Well, that's if a corpse still had blood remaining." He lit his cigarette and took a long drag before breathing out and watching the smoke fly free and evaportae as if it was careless.

"Wish I can do that sometimes," he mumbled as he put his left hand in his pocket and continued walking the streets of Namimori. "Now that I think about it. I almost wish I was Hibari." Hibari was the vampire that everyone knew. Even the young ones knew him. The man looked not a day older than eighteen. However, he was the oldest of them all at 3,000 years old and had authority over everyone of his kind...if he chose to command them that is.

Gokudera shook his head to clear his thoughts. He knew he didn't want to be the oldest vampire alive because he understood the price that came with for living for so long. That price was...eternal sadness. Watching your family die. First your grandparents, parents, siblings, nices, nephews, and so forth. Unlike Gokudera, a pure blood, Hibari was turned into a vampire out of pure sport between two vampires who were playing the forbidden game called "Hunt and Turn." The rules are simple. The vampire who turned the most humans in one night before dawn would win.

Finished with his cig, he stopped and let it fall to the ground from his hand and stepped on it to put it out before continuing on his way.

"That's a rather disgusting habit," said an unfamiliar voice that was coming from behind him.

Gokudera wheeled around to deck the unknown voice and tell it to fuck off...but...there was no one there.

The voice chuckled in light amusement from behind him again. "I'd rather appriciate it if you would ggo back and pick that cancer stick up off my property."

Property? Gokudera looked to the left down the short way he walked and saw a small light on outside an old sushi restaraunt. No one had lived in the upstairs, let alone the restaraunt in over ten years. "Fuck off," he said to the voice behind him. "I'm not in the mood to deal with people right now." Besides, his throat was burning and he was starting to get desperate to go hunting for a dreg. He turned back around as he figured the voice would go behind him again and leave him be. However, what met him was another male. He was slightly taller than him, had tan-skin, short black-hair, and amber eyes that were currently glaring into his emerald eyes with slight annoyance. On top of it all, this...newcomer did not smell like a human or a vampire at all.

"And I'm not in the mood to deal with a blo-nightwalker with a punkass mouth," the other growled.

Bloodsucker? Nightwalker? So the stranger knew he was a vampire. Gokudera smirked smugly and said, "Fine. I'll go back and pick up the 'cancer stick' to humans if you tell me what you are first."

The other male blinked slightly in confusion. The leech didn't know? Seriously! He busted out in laughter,"Ahahaha! You...seriously don't know what I am? Now, that is just hilarious!"

"Well, I'm glad I amuse you," Gokudera said with sarcasm as he waited.

Calming down, the stranger smiled at him and said, "I'm a werewolf. Our races have been battling for territories for years...but don't worry, I'm a lone wolf. I could careless about the 'war.' I'd rather play baseball."

A werewolf? This was a werewolf? A vicious dog with rows of sharp teeth, black fur, and red eyes? "I guess you aren't all the same. The stories I've been told since I was a boy was that werewolves never had a human form and that everyone of your kind were all black with red eyes and had rows of sharp teeth," Gokudera stated.

The werewolf chuckled deep in his throat with amusement. "Our ancestors were like that, yes. But, we have evolved. We now have human forms as you can tell. Not all of us are black either. However, in our wolf forms, the red eyes and sharp teeth traits are still there," he explained.

"Uh-huh," Gokudera responded as he was distracted by the vein pulsating beneath the tan-skinned neck of the werewolf. "What's your name lone wolf?"

"Mine," the other asked with a smile. "It's Yamaoto. Takeshi Yamamoto. Yours?"

"Gokudera. Hayato Gokudera," he answered as he drew himself closer to Takeshi as he made eye-contact with him.

"Mmm...trying to seduce a werewolf are we Mr. Vampire," Takeshi asked as he wrapped an arm around Gokudera. "I know what you want. And, no, it does not harm me if you bite and drink my blood. However, it comes with a price. I do not give my blood willingly."

"What's the price," Gokudera asked as his throat burned even more. He was craving such clean blood that he smelled from Takeshi and he was ready to do just about anything to sink his teeth in.

"One, you do not kill me. Two, only take enough to satisfy your thirst. Three, you become mine and mine alone. And four, we have sex right now and at least once a week," Takeshi said in a serious tone.

"Yours and yours alone," Gokudera asked. "Does that mean I can feed from you when I need to 'eat'?"

Takeshi smirked and nodded, "That's right." He frowned a little, "But if you do this, then you will be disowned by your coven and...by Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Gokudera gasped slightly. "H-How did you know I was a Vongola?"

Takeshi grabbed one of Gokudera's hands and pointed to the storm ring. "That. I used to be the rain guardian till I pissed him off one day and he disowned me, but that's a whole other story. Do you want to do this or not?"

No more demanding father? No more boss? No more dregs? Being able to walk out in the sun for once without having to hear that he couldn't because he was too pale? Gokudera smiled a little to himself and looked up into the amber eyes of his future. "Yes. Yes, I want to do this. Takeshi Yamamoto, I accept your terms."

Takeshi chuckled as he removed the storm ringt from Gokudera's finger, threw it a long distance, and swept the vampire off his feet to carry him bridal style as their lips met.

Cigarette butt forgotten, both twenty year olds made it up the stairs into Takeshi's new bedroom that only the king-sized bed, nightstand, and entertainment center put together. Finally parting for air, both men were quick to dipsose of their clothes and cruashed over-heated sking to dead-cold skin as they kissed and let their hands roam one another's bodies.

Parting for air again, Takeshi placed his hands on Gokudera's shoulders and pushed him gently onto the edge of his bed as he kissed along Gokudera's jaw line.

Gokudera tilted his head back to give Takeshi more room as he breathed heavily and allowed one hand to lazily stroke up and down Takeshi's back, leaving goosebumps in its wake on the over-heated skin.

Takeshi shuttered in pleasure as he kissed down Gokudera's neck slowly and continued his journey south until he licked the head of the vampire's hardening member.

Gokudera gasped in pleasure and looked down at Takeshi who seemed to be waiting for permission, but as also smirking. He merely nodded his head and laid on his back as his hands found Takeshi's hair.

Dropping the smirk, Takeshi licked the head again before taking half of the semi-hard cock into his mouth and grabbed the other half gently with his hand. As he sucked, licked, and stroked his newfound lover, he was rewarded with sharp gasps, moans, and other noises that made his own cock harden. As he felt Gokudera become fully erect, he stopped his ministrations and went back up to kiss his lips once before standing and grabbing the lube from his nightstand drawer. "Just a little longer, love, and you will get what you need. I don't plan on starving you," he said huskily as he applied the lube to three figners and his own erection before putting the lube away.

Gokudera knew what was coming next so he scooted his bottom a little off the bed and spreaded his legs the best he could.

"This isn't your fist time," Takeshi asked as he slid a finger in slowly.

"N-no," Gokudera replied as he adjusted. "Tenth."

Despite the jealousy he was feeling, Takeshi smirked a little as he enetered another figner. "What a coincidence," he said as he felt Gokudera adjust to the two fingers and started to put the third in. "He was my first, too."

Gokudera panted as he adjusted to the the three figners. "I..I get it."

"Get what?"

"The...The reason he...got pissed...at you."

"Oh? The reason?"

Gokudera smirked as he looked ath im. "A werewolf...let alone a subordinate...topped a...vampire that's...the Vongola...boss."

Both of them bursted out in laughter and eventually calmed to speak again. "Oh...heheh...you got it. I topped him and he threw a tantrum. It was quite amusing really," Takeshi said with a smile and started to finger-fuck Gokudera.

"Mmm...I bet it...was...entertaining," he said between soft moans as he let the pleasure take over the burning in his throat. "Harder."

"Yeah, it was," Takeshi said as followed through with the request.

After feeling like Gokudera had been stretched properly, Takeshi removed his fingers and placed the tip of his erection at Gokudera's entrance. "You ready," he asked.

Gokudera, breathing heavily, nodded and said, "Yes..go."

Takeshi drew in a breaht and slowly penetrated the tight-entrance inch-by-inch till he was completley burried inisde of Gokudera. "Nnn...Hayato...you're so...tight."

"And...you're big...bigger than...Tsuna," Gokudera panted. "Takeshi...fuck me."

Without hesitation, Takeshi hooked Gokudera's legs over either of his shoulders, got himself onto the bed, and thrusted inside of him, hitting what he was aiming for exactly.

Gokudera screamed out in pure pleausre as Takeshi's cock hit his prostate in just the right way. "A-again," he begged. "K-keep fucking me...there...harder...with each...thrust."

Takeshi nodded and continued to thrust harder until his body couldn't go any harder into Gokudera as he stroked Gokudera's erection.

Fifteen minutes later, Gokudera released as he screamed out, "Takeshi!" And bit into his lover's neck, finally feeding and tasting clean blood for the first time in his life.

"Ah...H-Hayato!" Takeshi screamed out as he came deep within Gokudera and both rode out their orgasms as Gokudera fed.

Their bodies spent, vampire and werewolf panted as Takeshi removed himself gently from Gokudera and laid next to him so he could pull him close.

"Mmm...can we do this in the morning again before we go face my father," Gokudera asked.

Takeshi chuckled a little, "Sure, sure. G'night, love."

"Good night. Love ya, hon."

"Love ya too."

~End~

**A/N: Woot! Alright for lovey dovey ending! Review please *_* Praise, critism are appreciated. Flames will be used to make Las Noches a warmer place :3**


End file.
